Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
Some examples of wireless communication networks allow wireless communication devices to access video content held on video systems through the wireless communication system. These video systems transfer video content to the wireless communication devices utilizing the wireless communication network. However, video content many times requires consistently high wireless communication data bandwidths and relatively strong wireless signals to support the higher bandwidth video content.
Unfortunately, if a wireless communication device is located in a place of poor wireless coverage, or moving through areas of varying wireless coverage, for example, the video content may also suffer and be degraded or experience interruptions in playback. This can lead to a poor user experience due to jumpy or sporadic video content performance.